Extreme Fanfiction Revolution
by fanficprod
Summary: A NEW REVOLUTION HAS LANDED. Welcome to EFR, the most Death-defiying, Hair-raising, Face-blading, bloodbathing promotion in Fanfiction Wrestling!


A NEW REVOLUTION HAS LANDED.

So hi there! This is gonna be a diehard promotion from start to finish but first lemme show you who's exactly who.

"The Blue Bomber Of Arcade" Megaman-Face- Rise Against by Architects

Signatures-Mega Buster(Neutralizer) , X Factor(Cross Rhodes or alternatively inverted DDT, X also uses this move)

Finishers- Megdouken(Jumping Sunset Piledriver)

"The Arcades Champion" Pacman- Heel- Hero by Nickelback

Signatures- Pac-Pix( Snapmare) , 256(Finn Balors 1916)

Finishers- NamKO(Kassius Ohnos KO), Plug And Slay( Pedigree), Super Pacman( A array of clothelines into a sitting clothesline)

"The Annoying Purple" Waluigi- Tweener, leaning towards Face- I Don't Care Anymore by Jim Johnston

Signatures- Waluigi Launcher( Top Rope Moonsault), Tennis Pro( Curb Stomp)

Finishers- DDR( Shooting Star Press), Waluigi For Smash(Enziguri)

"The Clown Prince of DC"The Joker- Heel- The One And Only by CFOS

Signatures- Running Joke( Randy Ortons Stomp signature), Tear Gas( Crossface Clutch)

Finishers- Killing Joke(Jumping DDT)

"The Master Of Disguise" Wario- Heel- Lay Your Money Down by the Exies

Signatures- Flatuence(Stink Face), WarioWare Incorpated( A bunch of leg drops followed by a elbow drop)

Finishers- Warioman(Michinoku Driver)

"The Savior of Platformers" Mario Heel-"Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead"

Signatures- F. L. U. D. D. (Hurricanrana), 64( 619)

Finishers- Tendo Driver( Brainbuster)

"The Deadlocked Lombax" Ratchet- Face- Another Me by PeroxWhy?Gen

Signatures- Gravitron(Rollup pin turned into a superkick),Ommiwrench (Lariat)

Finishers- Glove Of Doom(Chokeslam into a Powerbomb pin), Deadlocked( Coquina Clutch)

"IT" Pennywise- Heel- Hunt You Down by Saliva

Signatures- Georgie(Neckbreaker)

Finishers- Floated Balloon(Sister Abigail)

"The Clown Of Fast Food" Ronald McDonald- Heel- McDonald Land Theme

Signatures- Happy Meal(Sliced Bread), Value Meal( Senton)

Finishers- Big Mac( Spinebuster), Quarter Pounder( Reverse Brainbuster)

"The King Of Fast Food" Burger King- Tweener- Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold

Signatures- Whopper( Pancake), Whopper Jr(Headbutt)

Finishers- Angry Whopper(Spear), Double Whopper(Two Headbutts)

Megaman. EXE- Tweener- Burn in My Light by Rev Theory

Signatures- Nega Buster(Styles Clash), Fate Of Light(FrankenSteiner)

Finishers- EXE Facto(Twist Of Hate)

"The X Factor" Megaman X- Tweener- X Marks The Spot by NerdOut

Signatures- Xfinity(Spinning Heel Kick), X Marks the Spot(Flying Crossbody)

Finishers- X Factor, X and Os(Northern Lights Suplex)

"Never In 2nd Place" Luigi- Face- Hear Me by Hollywood Undead

Signatures- PolterGust 5000(Boston Crab), L Is Real(Sling Blade), Never 2nd Place(Spinning Powerbomb)

Finishers- Negative Zone(Dominator)

"The King Koopa Of The Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser-Heel- Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin

Signatures- Bowsers Inside Story (Rock Bottom), Clown Car(Diving Headbutt)

Finishers- Giga Bowser(Black Hole Slam)

"The Paper Plumber" Paper Mario- Face- Underclass Hero by Sum 41

Signatures- Sticker Star(Shooting Star), Paper Jam(Yes Lock)

Finishers- The Thousand Year Door(Hangmans DDT)

"The Anti-Green Thunder" Mr. L- Heel- So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

Signatures- Dark Matter, Lost In Negativity(Backbreaker)

Finishers- Your Loss(End Of Days)

"The Master Of Dimensions" Dimentio-Heel- So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

Signatures- Broken Walls( Reality Check)

Finishers- Super Dimentio(End Of Days or Deep Six)

"The Franchised Mascot of SEGA" Sonic- Face- Live And Learn by Crush 40

Signatures- Homing Attack( 450 Splash), Green Hills( Starship Pain)

Finishers- Nah Man( Wade Barretts Bullhammer)

"The Two-Tailed Hero" Tails-Face- Sonic Heroes by Crush 40

Signatures- I'll Do My Best!(Piledriver), Chemical Plant(Superkick)

Finishers- X Tornado(Spinning Hurricanrana)

"The Echidna That Doesn't Chuckle" Knuckles- Face- Survival by Eminem

Signatures-And Knuckles(3 Amigos),Don't Chuckle(Directors Cut)

Finishers- Master Emerald( Sharpshooter)

"The Hedgehog Hero Of The Future" Silver- Face- Christ Control by CFOS

Signatures- S Factor(Angle Lock), Telekinesis(Future Shock)

Finishers- Absoluted Dreams( 630 Senton)

"The Almighty" Shadow-Heel- The Vengeful One by Adam Massacre

Signatures- Don't touch that!( Elbow Drop), Chaos Controlled(Falling Clothesline)

Finishers- Chaos Spear( Edgecution)

"The Missing Link" Mighty- Face- Hold My City Down by DJ Premier

Signatures- Chaotix Force( Jackhammer)

Finishers- Chaotix Override( Collar Bone Slam)

"The Flying Underdog" Ray- Face- Hold My City Down by DJ Premier

Signatures- Flying Squirrel(Top Rope Front Dropkick)

Finishers- What Happened to "95"?( Lethal Injection)

"The Master Of Illusions" Infinite- Heel- Bullet For My Valentine- Skin

Signatures- Infinity( Multiple Lariats after getting the opponent back up to face another lariat)

Finishers- Phantom Ruby(Pop-Up Powerbomb)

"The King of Knothole" Scourge- Heel- Out Of Control- Yelawolf

Signatures- Maniacal Insanity( Rapid Stomps on body), Bow Down(Punt)

Finishers- I'm The King, Baby!( Curb Stomp)

"The Doctor Of Inventions" Eggman-Heel- Regality by Jim Johnston

Signatures- Get a load of this.(A series of elbows), Overeasy(Big Boot)

Finishers- Death Egg( STO), Egg Reverie( Exploder Suplex)

"The Doctor Of Druganomics" Dr. Mario- Tweener- Basic Thuganomics by John Cena and Tha Trademarc

Signatures- Here's your diagnosis( Five Knuckles Shuffle), A Doctor A Day( STF)

Finishers- Final Prescription( AA)

"Code Zero" Megaman Zero-Face- Playing With Power Rock Remix by CFOS

Signatures- Zero Gravity( Red Arrow), Zero Effort( Fameasser)

Finishers- Zero Tolerance( Falling Lariat)

"The Emperor Of Knothole" Enerjak-Heel- Regality by Jim Johnston

Signatures- Masked( Curtain Call)

Finishers- Pay Attention( Double Knee Stomp)

"The Hero Of Hyrule" Link- Face- Stand Up by Shallow Side

Signatures- Song Of Storms(Suicide Dive off Top Rope), Master Sword(Walls Of Jericho)

Finishers- Breath Of The Wild( Codebreaker)

"The Angel Of Hope" Pit- Face- Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin

Signatures- Sacred Bow Of Palutena(Shining Wizard)

Finishers- Lighting Chariot(Sharpshooter)

"The Angel Of Despair" Dark Pit- Tweener- Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin

Signatures- Broken Wings( Jumping Moonsault)

Finishers- Mirror Mode( Elevated Crab)

"The Silverback" Donkey Kong-Face-Destroyer by CFOS

Signatures- Kongo Beats( Multiple Punches), King Of Swing(Cesaro Swing)

Finishers- Kongo Country(Gallows Pole)

"The Lord Of Hyrule" Ganondorf-Heel-Domination V2 by CFOS

Signatures- Who's the Missing Link? ( Electric Chair Drop), Immortals always win( Wasteland)

Finishers- Last Breath(Tombstone Piledriver or Last Ride)

"The Lord Of Mentality" Mephiles- Heel- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies

Signatures- 06 (Alabama Slam), Total Darkness(Rack Attack)

Finishers- Drowned( Spinning Clothesline)

"The Master Of Fazbears Entertainment" William Afton- Heel- Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

Signatures- 87( Snap Suplex), 93( Inverted Piledriver)

Finishers- Salvaged(Discus Clothesline), Springtrapped(Shoulder Knee Strike)

"The Master Of Fredbears Family Diner" Henry Afton- Heel- Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

Signatures- 78( Whippersnapper)

Finishers- Flipside(Killswitch)

"The One Who Took The Blame" Michael Afton- Face- Playing The Saint by Digital Summer

Signatures- Frightened(Mic Check)

Finishers-Purgatory(Celtic Cross)

"The Master Of Debauchery" Dave Miller- Face- Gangsters Paradise by Coolio

Signatures- Yiff The Fax(German Suplex), Salad Bar(Roundhouse Kick)

Finishers- EggplantVania(A series of Yes! kicks then a running clothesline)

"The Master Of Memery" 39- Face- Rollin by Chamillionaire

Signatures- Dab On Em(Diving Elbow off top rope)

Finishers- F-Bombs(Stunner)

"The Pirate Fox Of The Seven Seas" Foxy-Face- What Does The Fox Say by Ylvis

Signatures- Me Booty(Discus Elbow), Seven Seas( Six suplexes followed by a Northern Lights Suplex)

Finishers- That be Treasure( Spinning Hurricanrana)

"The Rockstar Bunny Of Fazbears" Bonnie- Face- The Bonnie Song by Groundbreaking

Signatures- Endoskeleton( Backbreaker)

Finishers- Fowa( A modified version of Insult to Injury with four knee drop to the face instead of two)

"The Master Of Dayshifts" Jack Kennedy- Face- Me Against The World by Simple Plan

Signatures- You're staring Dave( Buzzsaw Kick), Gnarly Ending(Running Knee)

Finishers- Colorado( Fallaway Slam)

"The Suit" Springbonnie- Heel- Down With The Sickness by Disturbed

Signatures- Originality( Atomic Drop)

Finishers- Springlocked(Bank Statement)

"The Being of Station Square" Chaos- Heel- Day Of The Dead by Hollywood Undead

Signatures- Chaotic Controlled( Pop-up Spinebuster)

Finishers- Chaotical Chaos( Falling Powerbomb)

"The Villages Champion" Rock Lee- Heel- The Rock 01 theme

Signatures- Hard Rock(Spinebuster)

Finishers- Rocky Road(Rock Bottom)

"Bikini Bottom Bad Boy" Spongebob Squarepants- Tweener- King Of My World by Saliva

Signatures- Sponge Doodle(Pancake)

Finishers- Im ready! (Stalling Powerbomb)

"The Chaotixs Secret Weapon" Espio-Face- Circles by Hollywood Undead

Signatures- Tea Party( Dirty Deeds)

Finishers- The Code Is Cracked(Fameasser)

"The Star Anywhere, Everywhere" Timmy Turner- Heel- Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Signatures- Pink Dreams( The DDT)

Finishers- Starman( 360)

Teams: Nintendo Powers(Waluigi, Luigi,Link,Donkey Kong, Paper Mario)- Underclass Hero by Sum 41

Clown Asylum Of Horror(Joker, Pennywise)- The One and Only by CFOS

Palutenas Guidance(Pit and Dark Pit)- Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin

Fast Food Supremacists(McDonald and King)- Hail The King by Avenged Sevenfold

Megaman Starforce(Megaman, X, Zero)- Rise Against by Architects

The Koopshroom Kingdom(Bowser, Mr. L, Dimentio,Mario,Wario, Ganondorf)- So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

The New Chaotix- (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Mighty and Ray,Espio)- Hold My City Down by DJ Premier

Eggmans Empire Of Intellect- ( Dr.Eggman, Shadow, Infinite, Scourge,Enerjak, Mephiles, Chaos)- Glory by Hollywood Undead

Afton Family(Henry and William, Springbonnie)- Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

Debauchery Gods(Dave, Jack and 39)- Rollin by Chammillionaire

Fazbear Vendetta(Foxy , Bonnie, Michael )- Mr. Fazbear by Groundbreaking

Champ World Order(Pacman and Lee, Spongebob, .EXE, Turner)- We Are by Hollywood Undead

Championships

EFR World Hardcore Title

EFR Defiant Title

EFR Innovators Title

EFR Nonstop Title

Events

Jan- New Year, New Blood

Feb-Bullet For My Valentines

Mar- The Ides Of Blood

Apr-Fools And Lunatics

May- Day Of The Dead

Jun- Beach Bledfest

July- Blood On The Case

Aug- Fall Has Past

Sep- Fall Or Rise

Oct- Halloween Carvings

Nov- Winter Sacrifice

Dec- Extreme Permafrost

Tv Shows

EFR Bloodbath

EFR Deadline

Suggest any more tag teams, song suggestions, or new wrestlers to me through a review or pm.


End file.
